


Dazed and confused

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: Sometimes you just need to get high...





	

Special times asks for drastic messuarse, that's what's Tyler tells himself as he takes a deep drag of the joint, sending him into a coughing fit right away. It's not that they haven't done this before, but they are clearly no pod-heads like some of their friends. It is just...this conversation needed a fuddled basis, of that Tyler is sure. There is no way he could wrap his mind around this sober...not for now.

Grimacing at the taste of smoke in his mouth he hands the joint to his friend, who sits beside him on the same couch in their tourbus, yet so distant and leaving appreciable space between them. They both pay heed to not let their fingers brush, someting that feels awkward, off, they had never cared about something like this, not until today. 

When Josh inhales and sends the smoke in rings into the air, Tyler finally kicks his courage in the butt and speakes up. "So...love, hm?" "Yap." They let another five minutes pass by between them, silently passing the drug back and forth, both feelign the dizziness yet, but it's very welcome this time. It takes the edges from the situation, somehow. 

"And you're sure?" Tyler tries again to get the conversation going, although he keeps silently asking himself why he is the one who wants to talk about this so desperatly. It's not like he brought this up in the first place. "Fairly. I mean..." reaching out for the items on the desk in attempt to roll another joint to get them completly wasted Josh tries to hide that his hands are shaking, but of course fails miserably. 

It's ok though, he knows the worst part of it has yet been done, the confession is over and gladly Tyler didn't freak out completly like he had supposed. Just a little. In a very not-like-Tyler-is-normally-way. He didn't yell, he just walked right to Brendon to get some weed and told Josh to meet him at the bus. "...can someone ever be sure of that? It's just...there's more, ok? More then wanting to share time and place and a band and tourlife with you...it's more like...wanting to share a lifetime?" 

Between rolling the paper in his fingers the drummer glances aside shyly, tries to file the others expression, but Tyler doesn't give him more then his best < asleep bunny stare >. "I know that's not what you feel and I'm aware this might change a lot...but you deserve to know. I can't lie to you all the time, I'm sick of it. And if this means you want me to leave I will, or we can get more distant or...whatever." 

Still the younger doesn't give away what he is thinking right now, so Josh lights the joint ot calm his running thoughts at least chemicaly. "Since when?" Changing his position, so he faces his friend the drummer tilts his head. "As if anybody ever could have named a single moment he fell in love with someone." This actually drews a reaction, a shudder, narly unnoticeable as Tyler immideatly moves to cover it up, turns himself so they are faceing each other now.

"Hm." he gives back and Josh knows, can read in this single word that he better shuts up and let the singer think, because that's what he is doing right now, twisting the fact that his best friend got a crush on him in his head, trying to make something out of it. Josh smokes in silence, then playces the joint between Tyler fingers without even checking if the other is aware of it and leans to the side into the backrest, sighing. 

"So...just to get that right..." After what seems like an eternity Tylers voice sounds raspy and dry in his ears, but the drummer listened intently anyway. "You're telling me you're in love with me for...some time now. And you never did say anything." This time their eyes meet and Josh has to hold on to himself with his dear life not to lurge foreward and kiss the other boy. "Well...to be precise I DID tell you...more then once...you just never got the way I meant it." 

"Ugh." Tyler nearly chocked on the smoke then, slumbing back nearly boneless ran his hands over his face. "You did not. < I love you > is not the same as < I'm in love with you >." "It basically is." "Nope, it's signifcantly different. The one thing is < bro like > the other is 

ho..." he catched his tongue before he could say something stupid, but didn't fail to see the damage he already had done when Joshs features hardened for a second. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend you...just...this is a pretty big thing for me, alright?" "Tell me!" 

They both felt like having some kind of truce then, lost of words, unsure about actions. "Can I try something?" Tyler croaked out finally, after they had avoided each others eyes for some time. Still Josh couldn't look at him, the shame was too prominent in his soul, so he shrugged. "Sure." He didn't recognise the younger move closer until Tyler sat directly before him, took the joint between his lips and dragged hard, then leaned in until their lips nearly touched. More out of habit then real reaction Josh inhaled when he blew the smoke into his mouth, the singers face still hovering millimeters away from his own.

Josh closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, pretty sure about that this was the closest thing to kiss his friend he would ever get. That was why he didn't see it coming and nearly jumped as a hand carefully slit around his neck and tugged him closer. Tyler was hesitant, a little, he only let his lips linger on the others for the split of a second before he drew back, not moving his hand from where it was still locked around Joshs neck. 

The drummer did his best to hide the storm that came up inside of him, still his voice was shaking, his tongue heavy and dry. "You don't have to do that, Ty, ok? I get you'r not gay and don't..." Cut off by being kissed again, with more vigor and force this time Josh nearly fell back on the couch, quickly propping his arms up behind him to hold up the weight of the body that collided with his. "Tyler..I..." he tried to speak up again, but his lips where sealed by his friends' again. 

Still they could only kiss until they needed air, and Josh started again, willingly to let Tyler back out if he needed to. "I really appreciate what you're trying to..." Sighing deeply the younger leaned in again, and kissed and kissed and kissed him until the drummer was breathless, defeated, drunken of the feeling. His resistance broke finally when the younger smirked down at him. "Will you please shut up and help me get this going?"


End file.
